


For the love of desire - when the fallen rise

by Sh0Sh0_R1ddl3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Eventual relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh0Sh0_R1ddl3/pseuds/Sh0Sh0_R1ddl3
Summary: "Don't you see? This is who you made me - this is what I've been forced to be. And now we're both suffering.""But...""But what?""But I...I burn for you..."When Gellert Grindelwald beat Albus Dumbledore in their infamous duel, the Wizarding Empire as it was known changed entirely. Everyone who wasn't an Acolyte was stripped of everything and forced into a life of eternal servitude to the 'enlightened beings' who now ruled over them. Trapped in the middle, the orphaned 5 year old daughter of the Potters, abandoned by her godfather, missing her other half, left to wait on those who had enslaved her.Years later, and still she serves, quiet, reserved and invisible. Well, until she is suddenly seen. And when she's seen - well, you're just going to have to find out.Inspired by 'The Courtesan' and is also on WattpadStarted ~ 02/15/21
Kudos: 1





	1. For what is a story without a background?

Disclaimer: this fanfiction will not follow the timeline of the original books and almost all the characters will be different in terms of their relatives and the time they are in.

It's 1945. Grindelwald and Dumbledore duel and all know that this will decide the fate of the world as they know it. Sparks fly, lights glint, spells are hurled and in the middle of it all are the two enemies who don't fight not only within this duel, but with their hearts, unknowing of where on the line of love and hate they stand. But it doesn't matter: it's coming to an end. Dumbledore falls, Grindelwald stands victorious, yet his heart remains conflicted. He kneels - eyes still fixated on the man at his feet - and takes the Elder Wand and points it at his opponents heart. He can almost sense the wand's reluctance to be in his hand, pointed at the one who had just held it and, in his only moment of weakness, he lowers the death stick and for the briefest moment, accepts that the reluctance was his own, and this man, his Albus, would not meet his end by the hand of his once closest friend.   
Instead, Albus Dumbledore is banished to a cell, the deepest and darkest of cells, his magic bound and his followers left without a leader. A shock of icy blue light shot into the sky, notifying the whole empire of the defeat of the Great Albus Dumbledore and the victory of the Esteemed Emperor Grindelwald.   
Members of the Order that still lived were captured and sent to fortress-like prison, Nurmengard, to rot for the rest of their days, their families thrown to the bottom of the societal pile. Pureblood members were separated, forced to endure the new regime that they had so stoically fought to prevent. The new hierarchy was set into motion and while the Acolytes rose, those who refused their new lord were stripped of their magical rights, left with nothing but their names and their surviving family. They were no longer deemed human - just a mere slave, though Grindelwald would never use a name so plebeian. And so, the caste system was born.  
Our story begins years after, starting with a girl who had no family, no home, no future - just a voice, the morals that had been instilled by one Molly Weasley and unquenchable hope that not even years or servitude had managed to suffocate. Her name is Aria. Aria Potter. And this is her story.


	2. For what is a story without characters?

Aria Potter

_"You are nothing without your power - when you fall, no one will stand by you. You will be alone and I will have the world."_

Tom

_"I'm tired of being strong enough. I want to be weak, I want to fall, I want to cry - but I can't."_

Abraxas

_"I want to be enough: and when I'm with you - I feel like I am."_

Draco

_"Everything I do is for you. For once, I'm going to do something for me."_

Orion

_"One must learn to laugh through the pain, for if you don't laugh, you shall cry: and once you start crying, you will never stop."_

Theo

_"I'm sorry for my ignorance, my blindness, my idiocy. I live in a web of lies and I intend to break free - and I will break you free too. We will fight, and you_ **_will_ ** _be free - I promise."_

Neville

"I will always stand by you. You are so much stronger than what you think."

Pansy

"I am never going to be enough for him - so I put a smile on my face, a spring in my step and pretend to be ok until maybe, one day, I won't have to pretend anymore."

Grindelwald

_"Sometimes, I wonder if I lost more than I gained in my pursuit of power. But then, I think of you, and know that I would give the world, if only to keep you by my side."_

Millicent

"Being scared of the truth doesn't change it - I'll have to face it one day, and that day is today."

Daphne

"I am what I was raised to be: perfect."


	3. The Caste System

There are two main levels: the Aurelas and the Okuna.

Aurela ~ derived from the word 'aureola' meaning a circle of light or brightness surrounding something

Okuna ~ derived from the Swedish word 'okunnig' meaning ignorant

The Aurelas (Or-e-las) - those who have seen the light

Emperor Grindelwald - holds the highest position of power, the leader

The Elite - Grindelwald's council and advisors, lords and ladies of the highest respect, all Pureblood

Loyalists - lower level Acolytes (Grindelwald's followers), mostly half-bloods

Irrequasants - purebloods that remained neutral during the war and still haven't sworn their allegiance to Grindelwald

The Okuna (O-koo-na)- deemed suitable to be in the presence of Aurelas for extended periods of time - wear their gold bands on their ankles

The Atravardé (A-tra-var-day) - deemed suitable to spend brief moments on the presence of Aurelas - wear their gold bands on their wrists

The Forgotten - deemed unworthy to be in the presence of Aurelas - wear their gold band on their neck, considered to be the highest humiliation

Note: 'Aurela', 'Okuna', 'Atravardé', 'Irrequasant', as far as I know, are made up words that I came up with


	4. The Perks of a Desirable

"Oh Aria, what a wonderful job you've done!" exclaimed Leonara Nott as she twirled around, admiring herself in the full length mirror. Cheeks tinted with a light blush at the compliment. "You are too kind, ma'am, I'm just fortunate to have such a kind hearted mistress." the girl replied softly, eyes flitting analytically across the dress in search of any flaws. Once satisfied that not one imperfection marred the shimmering fabric, Aria gestured toward the chair set at the vanity and Lady Nott sat down and began to slip on the jewellery that had been laid out, while her hair was twisted into a complicated braid by calloused, nimble fingers. As the digits worked through the tangle free tresses, Lady Nott subtly took deep breaths, but after knowing her for so long, Aria could sense the tension seeping from her. "You are troubled, my Lady." she stated quietly as she secured the last strand of butter blonde hair. Leonara turned to her and let out a fatigued sigh while reaching out for the delicate hands that had fallen from her head to her shoulders and clasping them in her own. She looked up with shimmering eyes and a guilty smile, knowing that she would have to tell her eventually anyway.  
"I must admit, I have been keeping something from you," she started carefully, "The singer for the graduation is unable to perform and I suggested you take her place."  
Silence encapsulated the bedroom as Lady Nott's maid processed the bombshell that had been dropped on her. The only sign of her inner turmoil was a mere blink before she regained her composure and formulated a response. "And was your suggestion taken up, my Lady?", a pause, "It was." Silence once again. "And did they say yes, my Lady?" "They did." It took all her strength not to fall into a dead faint on the ground.

Deep breath. Deep breath. And...Relax.

"It would be my honour, my Lady." she replied after exactly 5.3 seconds, giving a tentative smile, expertly concealing the fear rising within her. Lady Nott's face dazzled with a beaming smile and relief relaxed the fine lines that had creased her face. "Wonderful! Well then, let's get you into your outfit!" She beamed, the excitement of dressing up a girl for the first time spiking her like an electric shock. With a flick of magic, a black, satin bag came speeding towards them, halting and falling when it was above Leonara’s outstretched hand. Aria waited, paralysed, as the bag unzipped itself and revealed a floor length, sleeveless, deep purple dress with a band of diamonds cinching the waist in. The dress rose and floated above her before descending upon her lithe frame, magic ridding her of the plain day robes that she was wearing. Once the fabric had settled onto her body, she was ushered to the dresser and once she had reluctantly sat down, black heels were slipped onto her feet and jewellery clasped onto her throat, hands and ears. She turned to the exuberant woman behind her who had finally settled from her momentary metamorphosis into a whirlwind. A sympathetic look crossed Aria’s face as she studied the hesitant hands hovering above her head, her Lady clearly unsure of what to do with the voluminous locks that adorned her maid. As their eyes met, a giggle passed between the two. “It’s alright ma’am, I will do my hair.” Her Lady laughed, “I think that would be for the best, my dear.” Aria’s hands flew and with a practised, hypnotising speed, her hair was half down with a braid circling her head within a minute. She was pulled up and placed in front of the mirror. It was strange. She didn’t belong in this.  
“And voila, you look stunning, my dear!” Leonara gushed.  
And she did. She really, truly did.  
Bashfully, she turned her head away, unable to handle such praise from her superior. “All because of you, my Lady; you have wonderful taste.” she insisted. “Only because I’ve had you to guide me for the past few years, now don’t argue, we must head off.” Lady Nott stated in a finalizing tone. And, of course, Aria remained silent, for who was she to argue with an Aurela? A bow of her head expressed her submission. 

With that, the exquisitely dressed females headed down the mahogany staircase and to the foyer where awaited the two males of the Manor. By the banister stood Lord Tiberius (Tib-air-ree-us) Nott and Theodore Nott, both regally dressed in sleek robes - Tiberius in emerald green robes with purple lining and Theodore in black robes with silver lining. The most miniscule smile tugged at the corners of Lord Nott’s mouth at the sight of his beautiful wife and the girl who was doing her very best to be invisible. “Leonara, ethereal as always - my commendations, Aria. And you, too, look most stunning this afternoon.” he greeted, placing a brief kiss on his spouse’s knuckles. Theodore had a slightly more visible grin on his face as he glanced at Aria, who returned the look from the corner of her eye. “You look most alluring.” he mouthed to her, his teasing being rewarded with a tiny smirk and an almost imperceptible eye roll that he had very much expected. Their encounter went unnoticed as the adults focused on the ornate pocket watch in Lord Nott’s hands but both teens masked themselves with impeccable indifference as attention was refocused on them. “We have one minute to go,” Tiberius informed as he pulled out a pendant with the mark of the Deathly Hallows on it, “so hold on.” he instructed, holding out the portkey to the two beauties. Theodore mouthed words of luck to the maid as she lay her fingers on the silver medallion, readying herself for the dreaded tug. Take that smug grin off your face, you annoying prat, she thought bitterly as Theo stepped back from the trio, happily saying his farewells, complacent with the knowledge of how horrendous Aria found portkeying (though he doesn’t blame her, he, too, finds it unbearable) and content that she has to suffer instead of him for once.  
Suddenly, a twinge of magic streaked up Aria’s fingers as the portkey activated and all she could do was clench her eyes shut as that god-awful feeling enveloped her. But, this time, she took solace in one thought - the thought that consumed her waking days. I’m finally going to Hogwarts…

Aria landed with a grace that one would not expect from a servant in front of the looming gates that led to the castle. In front of them was a magnificent, golden carriage which, after her Lord and Lady, she climbed into and settled onto the edge of the seat in the farthest corner. Once all the occupants were comfortably seated, the carriage began to move and the great gates opened, marking the start of their short ride. Aria anticipatedly watched the wide expanse of lush green grass pass by, knowing that with every metre they covered, she got a metre closer to Hogwarts, and within minutes, the carriage came to a smooth stop, allowing the three inside to get out. With as little visible excitement possible, Aria turned and froze. 

There, in front her, stood the breathtaking sight that was Hogwarts Castle.

This building had possessed her dreams for years. But her dreams had not done justice to its true splendour.  
Towers of stone jutted into the sky, thousands of windows lined the sides of the building, beams of sunlight casting shards at them and reflecting off in subtle rainbows, banners with "Congratulations 7th Years!" fluttering from posts, and magic practically pulsating from the building - Aria could almost feel it breathing, as if it was sentient.  
Now, on the outside, Aria was a poised, proper young lady (she knew her posture and gait would make Mrs Weasley tear up with pride) but inside, she was beyond thrilled- her dream was finally coming true! Sadly, her momentary lapse of frozen shock did not go unnoticed and Lord Nott came up behind her with a bemused grin threatening to break out in full force (though it never did, ‘that would be very unbecoming of a Pureblood’ he could almost hear his father scold). “She is rather a sight, isn’t she ?” he muttered from behind, causing Aria’s heart to shriek in fright, though all visible signs of shock remained contained. She turned and ducked her head abashedly, trying to express her apology, “It is, my Lord. Forgive me for my disruption.” she replied quietly. “It’s quite alright, dear, it would be wrong for you - or anyone for that matter - to not marvel at the sight of such a beauty the first time they see it, or even the many times after. Hogwarts never fails to amaze.” he smiled. It was true: Hogwarts never failed to spark awe in those who saw it, and he didn’t want her to think she had done something wrong: he treasured her too much for that. A grateful upturn of her lips was the gratitude he received - Aria knew him well enough to know what he was really saying beneath all the fancy dialogue.  
“Come, I will show you where you are to wait.” “Yes, my Lord.”

“Here we are. You will wait inside there until you receive a signal to come.” Tiberius informed her while flitting an apprehensive eye at the tent. “Yes, my Lord.” With the affirmation, he turned to join his wife and the rest of the Aurelas but was interrupted by a faint “My Lord?”. When the words drifted on the wind to him, he turned with a barely noticeable raised eyebrow. His wife’s Desirable servant girl slightly widened her eyes and opened her mouth before recomposing herself. “I do apologise, my Lord, but do you know what I am to sing?” she questioned. After a moment of pondering, she was told to sing whatever she deemed fit. I trust you… That’s what he was telling her. And it made her feel lighter, less fearful. If he had faith in her, then she had no reason to be afraid.  
“As you wish, my Lord.”  
And with that, he resumed his walk - away from the ‘ignorant’ and to the ‘enlightened’. Still, electric nervousness cracked his spine. He hated leaving her with them.

A rustling of canvas made Aria turn and walk towards the tent, already knowing who would be inside - Lord Nott’s reluctance to leave her there and the fact that he walked her there himself said it all. Her heart spasmed with a painful ache at his actions: he was so good to her, but was she not one of them too?  
Pushing away those treacherous thoughts, she entered the tent and was immediately confronted with six Atravardés on their way out with trays of food, the gold of the bands on their wrists glinting in the sunlight. Beyond them, both male and female children and adult Okunas swarmed like bees, all with identical gold bands engraved with different Aurela family symbols. A roughly textured yet delicate hand brushing against her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. “You must be Aria Potter - the replacement singer for the graduation?” the owner of the hand said. She smiled “Yes I am. And who would you be?” she asked kindly. A look of surprise overcame the other girl’s face and giddy giggles bubbled from her small mouth. “I’m Mia, m’Lady.” It was now Aria’s turn to laugh. “Goodness, there is no need for such formality. I’m just a Desirable.” She lifted the purple drapes of her dress to expose the gleaming gold bands engraved with the Nott family crest secured to her ankles. “Of course you’re a Desirable: you’re beautiful.” the Forgotten girl gushed, absentmindedly tracing the gold band locked on her neck, completely mesmerized by the girl with emerald eyes and raven locks. Aria brushed off the praise with an amused sigh and small shake of her head. “I appreciate that, but my appearance really shouldn’t change how I’m treated in comparison to other Okunas. I must ask though, do you happen to know what exactly it is I’m supposed to be doing because I honestly don’t have a clue.” she joked in response. Mia nodded her head. “I’m supposed to make sure you are well hydrated, perfectly primped and don’t do any work - apparently you’re a workaholic? Anyway, you can’t be all sweaty and gross for the Aurelas because Merlin forbid they see the effect of hard labour,” Mia dragged out her eye roll so much Aria thought it must’ve hurt. “And then an Atravardé will come get you seven minutes before you perform.” All of this was said in one breath and once the waterfall of words ebbed to a close, Mia took a deep breath and fanned her reddened face. All Aria could do was blink. Well that was intense, she thought to herself. “You have no idea how long that took me to memorize.” The Forgotten spoke bluntly, a deadpan expression deeply set in her face. 

At those words, Aria pulled her lips in to mask the terribly uncouth laughter that was in jeopardy of tumbling from her mouth - she was certain if it had indeed slipped out, Mrs Weasley would’ve burst from the ground and reigned all hell on her right there and then. 

“I can only imagine.” she said with barely restrained entertainment.

Aria couldn’t even keep track of time, a mixture of nerves, constant chatter and the aromatic scents of luxurious foods for the feast wiping her mind of all coherent thoughts, and before she knew it, Mia’s persistent chatter came to a halt and was replaced with a simple “It’s time.” This snapped Aria out of her daze of occasional nods and “uh huh’s” and sent jitters through her body. Carefully standing and smoothing her dress, she turned to the opening of the tent where the Forgotten and Atravardés had lined up, smiles of encouragement twinkling on their faces. After all, another Okuna was performing in front of graduating students of Hogwarts, who would all have their parents there watching as well as some of the highest of the Elite and...HIM.  
This was a momentous occasion that all Okunas would take pride in.

Their faith in her evoked a newfound confidence and she walked out with her head high to be greeted by the person Mia had told her would be there. 

What? No. No, this can’t be, it can’t, this isn’t…

“Neville?”  
“Aria?”

In front of Aria stood a well-built boy with light brown hair and deeply tanned skin, dressed in silk, black robes. Hazelnut eyes stared into luminous green ones, both shimmering with unshed tears. They stepped so close that each breath was shared, so silent yet the thoughts racing through their minds were deafening, suffocating, so deep it felt they were drowning in them, unable to reach the lifeline - whatever the lifeline was. Until...  
“Hey.”  
The word came from their mouths in perfect synchronisation, pulling them out of the sea of memories that had decimated the barriers they had created over their years of separation. 

It’s funny what one word can do. That simple “hey” was all it took for the tears shed, trailing glistening cascades down their cheeks, the transparent droplets tarnishing each other's outfits. Unable to wait any longer, they wrapped each other in a tight embrace and their masks crumbled, for these were childhood friends - the only ones they were truly themselves with. “I thought I would never see you again.” Neville croaked hoarsely as his hands ghosted up and down her back, unbelieving awe present in his expression. “As did I. I thought...I thought you w..were dead. You n...never c..came back from the..the...Examinat..tion.” came the broken reply. A dainty kiss was pressed on top of Aria’s inky curls in an attempt to comfort her. “They took me here: to Hogwarts.” Neville informed her softly. Now that brought Aria out of her sobs. “Come again? They did what now?” she dumbfoundedly asked. I’m sorry Mrs Weasley, you’ll have to forgive this momentary lapse in my manners because WHAT!  
A chuckle rumbled in her friend’s throat. “It’s a long story, Fairycake. We’ll have to catch up after your performance.” he singsonged in delight, his excitement for her achievement blindingly evident. They shared a look of childish glee before smartening each other up - wiping tears, flicking off imaginary dust and brushing out non-existent creases. They stepped back in unison and Neville, being the gentleman he was brought up to be, offered his arm to the gorgeous girl and led her to the stage. As they neared, the sound of imperial voices began to overwhelm them and tingles of nerves journeyed up Aria’s arms once again.  
“Stop freaking out.” So she did. 

Soon, she could distinguish the individual round tables and see the silent Atravardés hurrying in between them, removing the empty plates of the seated Aurela students, parents and Elites. Never had it occurred to Aria that such perfection, organization and coordination could be so very intimidating. These were the highest in society and they had the highest of standards: what if she didn’t meet them? They were expecting a seasoned professional and instead they were getting a mere Desirable who had never performed to so many people, let alone such important Elites. 

Stop! Neville told you to stop freaking out, so stop.

Yes, these people had the highest of standards, and yes, she was not what they were expecting. But if these people - these ‘enlightened ones’, these ‘superiors’ - expected the best, then the best she would give them. It was her duty to serve, and serve is what she would do. 

For she is but a simple, powerless Desirable. Who is she to disappoint?


End file.
